The Antagonist
by mwendyr
Summary: Mike has a run in with an old 'pal'. Sequel to Singin' the Baby Blues. C4 is up by request...
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Podie1 - I like the mantra. LOL. Keep it up! ;) Penn O'Hara - LOL. Your second review that you sent, which was firstly surprising, made me smile. I'm glad you found them and yes it's an enterprise that's forever expanding. I don't do things in halves, it's either all the way or nothing!

Summary: Mike has a run in with an old 'pal'. Sequel to Singin' the Baby Blues

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Series: Part of my Mike/Alex series, which seriously needs it own place in the world! Check out my profile for the titles of all the parts.

Reviews: I love them and they help me to know how I'm doing.

Warnings: There is violence in this chapter, but it is not terribly graphic. I don't do overly graphic violence.

I don't know if this is possible or if people like this do actually exist in this kind of world. But I've done it anyway. You know me!

**The Antagonist**

Being a cop isn't always about chasing bad guys, interrogating and arresting criminals. It is more often about following paper trails and completing endless amounts of paperwork. "I'm pretty sure there is an entire forest on my desk alone!" Was what Alex Eames had told her partner on countless occassions when they were sat in the squadroom, trying to catch up with the paperwork. "We need to recycle more!"

"I didn't realise you were an environmentalist?" Bobby asked, looking up from his work to smirk at his partner. Alex resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"I'm taking it up." she replied, "Anything to get out of doing this." Despite her absolute hate at doing paperwork she had not stopped working whilst she was talking. The idea being the sooner it's done, the sooner Deakins would let them leave. It gave her great comfort that they were not the only ones, it seemed that today was 'Paperwork Day'. Most officers were in the squadroom tucked into their desks, knuckling down and getting on with it. Even Mike, who she found was more of a distraction than an actual incentive to work, was doing his paperwork. She knew he was watching her and she was trying her hardest to not notice.

"Are you planning on staging a sit-in about the over-production of paper in offices?" Bobby asked her, amused.

Alex looked up from her work, an idea forming. "Actually..."

"Eames, I was joking." Bobby told her quickly before she did actual stage a sit-in. "We'd still have to do the paperwork afterwards." hoping that would deter her away from the idea. Alex visibly sunk back into her seat when she realised the truth in what he had said.

Sighing, she continued with her work. "One of these days I'm gonna find of way of making you do it all." she told Bobby, pointing at him.

"That would take a lot of convincing." he said, pointing out the task could very well be impossible. Bobby hated his own paperwork, he wasn't about to agree to do hers as well.

She looked up at him, smirking. "I'd still give it a shot." Bobby laughed at her determination, and turned over another file and sighed when he saw how much was in it. Alex laughed at him. "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

----------------------------

Mike had been trying to do his paperwork as well but he was finding it difficult because he could still see Alex even when he looked down at his work. His desk at such an angle, and with no one moving around as much as usual, she was within his direct line of sight. He never usually had a problem with that except Deakins was on his case about paperwork not being filled in often enough.

He was just cursing himself about it when he noticed a familiar face enter the office carrying a brief case and looking around the room for something. An officer walked over to the person at the door, seemingly asking if he needed any help. Mike watched as the officer pointed towards the break room and he could just make out the name 'Deakins'. Mike presumed that he was looking for Captain Deakins. He was going to shrug it off but there was something about that face that bugged him. Who was it?

Mike watched as he saw Captain Deakins walked out of the break room with the man in question and they walked towards his office. The man seemed to notice Mike too, but instead of a polite nod or an 'hello' he just seemed to scowl at him. Mike watched them as they entered Deakins office and as Deakins closed his door, Mike tried to get a good view of the man again, hoping to jog his memory. When Mike turned back around he saw Alex looking at him with confused but worried face, he realised that she must have seen it. Mike offered a smile and a wink to say he was fine. She seemed to accept it as she returned her attention to her work.

Mike tried to return to his but there was something bothering him. After a few minutes of trying to get something or anything done and failing miserably he gave up and decided to get a coffee. Grabbing his cup he headed to the break room, taking Carolyn's cup as he passed her desk. She smiled gratefully and he nodded. He looked behind him at Deakins office again and saw that the two were deep in conversation. Sighing Mike carried on walking to the break room and started berating himself for being so stupid.

He had been in the break room for a few minutes when he heard someone come in. "I thought I saw you come in here." Mike turned around at the sound of the voice and noticed the man standing at the doorway, walking into the room and putting his briefcase on his desk. Mike looked puzzled at the man, unsure of how to answer. "You don't recognise me, do you Mike?" his tone of voice was patronising and Mike was sure that he knew him but he couldn't place him.

Instead of saying that however, he said, "Am I supposed to?"

In the man looked upset although it looked feigned. "It's me!" he said, as if 'me' would solve the problem. Mike raised an eyebrow telling him that 'me' didn't quite do it's task. "It's me, Rob. We used to work together back when we were on patrol, remember?"

Mike suddenly felt it all rushing back to him, "Oh! Right, yeah. I remember." he nodded, but didn't reach out to shake his hand, offer him a hug or anything. "How ya doing?"

"I'm good, good. I'm working with the chief of D's now. I see you're at Major Case." Rob replied, Mike nodded. "How's that working out?"

Mike looked at him, thinking about that for a moment before saying, "You work for the chief of D's, shouldn't you know?" Something about this man told Mike not to trust him. His memory of him was a little blurred but he remembered enough to know he didn't like the guy and that there was bad history between them that went back more than a decade.

Rob just smiled, almost evily. "Yeah, I do know. You got your ass busted all the way to Staten Island and now you've got your big shot. I hope you don't blow it." Somehow Mike doubted the sincerity of that hope.

"Thanks." was all Mike could say to that.

"Still." Rob said, continuing. Mike had expected as much, and he stepped forward a little so he was facing Rob head-on. "I got to wonder how you managed it. Most of us have to work at it."

"Yeah?" Mike asked, taking an aggressive stance to match Rob's. "How did you get to be the suit wearing, briefcase type who runs errands for the chief of D's? It must look good on your resume."

Rob didn't seem to care about the insult just thrown at him. "It's a respectable job for respectable people. A job at which the likes of yo..." Rob's sentence trailed off as Alex walked into the room. She was heading for the coffee but stopped when she saw the two of them in some kind of stand-off. She looked between the two of them in confusion, but kept her distance.

"What's going on?" she asked Mike, when she realised that no one was going to move.

"Just catching up with a buddy." Mike told her, trying to make an emphasis on 'buddy' that she'd noticed and not Rob. She did and she nodded. Carrying on with the task she'd come in for, she walked behind Mike and poured the coffee. When she turned her head she could see Rob looking at her with curious eyes.

He looked at her clip-on ID badge. "Detective... Eames?"

She nodded, "Yes." Looking at him, as he continued to stand in front of Mike. She picked up the two cups and started towards the door.

"You work with Goren right?" Rob asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I do." Mike was thankful she was heading for the door. The last thing he wanted was some kind of confrontation with a viewer, even if it was Alex; especially if it was Alex.

Just as she reached the door Rob said, "Eames?" she turned back around to face him and his face looked tight. "So tell me did you catch fleas?" His tone of voice was insulting and that sentence was apparently meant to hurt but the meaning seemed to escape her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, unsure of how to take his question, so he explained. "From sleeping with this mutt." He used his thumb and prodded it towards Mike, who now looked ready to explode.

Alex couldn't find a word, all she was doing was a pretty good impression of a fish from the shock. "Hey!" she heard Mike call out, almost growling. "You got a problem with me you tell me! You leave her out of it!"

"I'm just asking her question." Rob replied, trying to sound as if his question was the most usual question asked in a Major Case break room. Rob looked at Mike with disgust, "I mean, come on, who you kidding here. Her? Yourself?" He pointed to Alex and then at Mike, who looked really ready to explode. Now he remembered why he didn't like the guy - he had a knack for shoving people the wrong way and he enjoyed it. The one thing that entered Mike's mind is that the chief of D's must have been drunk when he promoted this guy because surely he wasn't that respectable. "You're just a low life, you don't really belong in Major Case. You're only here because of Deakins." Alex put the cups down on the table next to Rob's briefcase and walked towards them but maintaining some distance away.

"Hey, at least I'm not the chief of D's little pet!" Mike spat as he noticed there were some people at the door, obviously someone had heard something.

"Is that what she is?" Rob pointed to Alex.

"I've already told you, leave her out of it!" Mike raised his voice, feeling his anger rise from the pit of his stomach. He couldn't truly understand where this was coming from but he sure as hell wasn't going to take it.

Rob looked at Alex and gave her a grin, which she didn't appreciate. He had noticed how she'd moved closer as if she was taking a protective stance. Rob seemed to realise that she was the way to push his buttons. Looking back at Mike he said, "So she's your guard-dog?" he asked, incredulously. "A woman?"

"Excuse me!" Alex said, making herself heard. "I'm standing right here!"

"Is this an actual girlfriend?" He asked Mike, completely ignoring Alex's remark altogether. "You mean you've actually got a steady girlfriend? You gave up on taking them home for just a few nights?" Rob seemed to be in some kind of stride, although Alex wasn't sure why he was doing this but she could see that somebody was about to throw a punch; she just wasn't sure who. She stepped inbetween them when she saw Mike tensing up, ready to take one.

"Okay, I don't know who you are but this isn't how we do things at Major Case. So you're going to have to leave now." she told him, looking at him directly whilst using one hand to hold Mike back, although that hand was not visible to Rob.

"She really is a guard-dog. Mike Logan is hiding behind a woman!" He taunted, as if he was trying to get Mike to punch him. "Back in the day the only thing you'd do with a woman..." he never got to finish the sentence as Mike managed to get a fist past Alex and into Rob's face. Alex ducked to try to avoid Rob's sure to happen comeback punch and it did. As soon as it did, and Mike was holding his lip, Alex was stood back up holding the two of them at arms length.

"This has to stop right now!" she told them, turning her head several times to get the message through to both of them. Mike realised that Alex was right, and he couldn't reach Rob now without hurting her so he nodded. Alex lowered the arm that had been holding him back and then she turned to Rob, just in time to see the back of his hand make contact with her face, knocking her backwards and colliding her hip with the table. She winced at the contact and allowed herself to fall to the floor.

As she looked up she saw that Mike was now giving Rob as good as he could, pounding more than a few fists into him in return. However, Rob wasn't just sitting back and allowing him to punch him he was giving as good as he got. This was also when the former viewers were now trying to seperate the two of them. Alex tried to stand up but she ducked as what looked like a book came flying passed her. Standing up fully she could see that it was quickly turning into a brawl. She stepped forward and tried to help seperate them but unfortunately she was of no use either. It looked like it was going to take the final whistle to seperate this match.

----------------------------------

TBC.

please leave a review.

Rob's behaviour will be explained later. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Antagonist**

Captain Deakins and Bobby Goren were in his office discussing details to a recent case for the purposes of paperwork when a young officer came crashing through the door. Deakins was shocked and Bobby couldn't believe that the officer was intruding quite so rudely. Deakins was about to shout at the officer for breaking through his door but he saw the urgency on the man's face so instead he said, "What is it?"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this but there is a fight in the break room." He told them both.

"A fight?" Bobby asked, incredulously. Deakins face was a look of shock. They heard a crashing sound and Bobby looked at their Captain.

"What the hell...?" Deakins started as they all rushed out of the office and headed towards the break room.

Needless to say they were surprised when they came into the room to see many officers in some kind of group huddle but were fighting instead of actually hugging. Deakins could see Mike in the middle of that group and the man who'd come to see him, Robert Harris, which surprised him. Bobby could see Alex was on the other side of the room and she appeared to be nursing her head, he could see blood coming from a wound near her eye.

Alex hadn't realised how seriously injured she had been from Rob's first attack, not until she'd begun to feel faint and seen the blood.

"Right!" Deakins began to yell. "That's enough!" He was bellowing so loud that he caught the rooms attention, causing it to almost come to a complete standstill as everyone recognised his voice. The only movement in the room was Bobby going to see if Alex was alright. "What the hell is going on in here?" He shouted loudly, but no one answered. Looking around the room he could see that several officers had slight injuries but Mike and Rob were the ones who were bleeding small rivers. "Right, everyone out. Recess is over!!" Deakins turned to Mike and Rob. "Logan and Harris you two are to see the medic and then I want you in my office." Deakins then looked at Alex, "That goes for you too Alex." Alex nodded slightly and then winced as she regretted that movement.

Deakins stayed in the room to ensure that everyone cleared the room, he noticed the medic walking in and was thankful because it didn't really look like Mike and Rob could actually walk to the medics office. The medic walked over to Mike who tried to push him away, pointing at Alex, "Her first."

But Alex shook her head. Bobby held out his hand to the medic. "I can do her injuries." The medic passed him a first aid kit and then attended to Mike.

"What about me?" Rob asked, pained.

"I have backup coming. They'll be here momentarily." The medic replied. And as if on cue the backup medic arrived, carrying supplies. The two medics nodded at each and the new arrival immediately tended to the injuries of Rob.

--------------------------------

After everyone had been tended to, Deakins had ordered the three of them into his office. Alex had required stitches for her eyebrow and Mike had suffered a hairline fracture in his knuckles. Mike hadn't bothered with whatever Rob's injuries were but it seemed that he'd gotton away lightly because he seemed to have less bandages on than Mike. Mike promised himself that he'd rectify that as soon as possible.

The three of them were sitting in chairs. Alex was closest to the door, then it was Mike and Rob was at the other end. Deakins was standing at the front of his desk, his arms folded and his mood sour. "I want to know why the hell there was a brawl in here?" He looked at Mike and Alex, "This is Major Case, you know we don't allow that kind of behaviour here. And you-" he turned to Rob, "you're the assistant to the chief of D's who, by the way, is not very happy with you." Rob felt himself sink a little into his chair when he realised the damage he could have done to his career but looking at Mike he really felt it was worth it. "I want to know how that started!"

Alex looked down at her hands whilst Mike and Rob looked at each other in disgust. "Harris?" Deakins asked, hoping he'd tell him, "Logan?" Deakins realised it was like pulling at straws. "Eames?" Alex looked from her hands. "One of you had better tell me what happened." Alex looked at Mike, who nodded, saying he was alright with her telling him everything.

Alex sat up a little straighter and began to explain how it happened. "I walked into the break room to see them talking." she looked at Mike again, "And um." she paused for a moment trying to find the words to say it. "Some nasty insults were exchanged and I tried to - uh - prevent a fight by standing in the middle."

"Sir." Mike interrupted, "Alex never hit anyone she was just trying to stop it. Harris hit her and that was technically the word 'go'."

"Actually..." Alex started but Deakins held up his hand. He turned to Rob whilst Mike and Alex looked at each other, annoyed with the way they were protecting one another.

"Harris. You should be aware that you'll be put on report and pending a final decision by the chief of D's himself you could very well be demoted." Deakins looked at Mike and Alex. "You're free to leave this office but understand that I want you to actually _leave_." Deakins told him sternly, knowing that the chief of D's would discipline him, it was up to Deakins to discipline Mike and Alex. Harris nodded and stood up slowly to leave the room.

Once he'd closed the door Deakins looked at the two remaining and shook his head in disappointment. "I cannot believe that the two of you were involved. Actually, I can't believe you were involved Alex!"

"Captain, she..." Deakins held up his hand again to stop Mike from talking.

"I can truly appreciate you protecting each other but I can't take it like that because I _know _the two of you have a personal relationship." Deakins sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me everything, I want to know the truth. Who started these 'nasty insults'?"

"Harris did." they both replied, almost in complete unison.

"What were they?" Deakins asked, and he noticed how Alex and Mike looked at each other before completely turning away from him.

"They're not repeatable." Mike replied.

"They were personal?" Deakins asked and Alex nodded. "Aimed at the both of you?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to interview everyone who was there and then I'll let you know what the decision will be after I've made it." He looked at Mike, "For now, Logan go home, you don't look like you're in a position to do any work. You're both on report."

Mike nodded slightly and looked at Alex, who was beginning to look a little pale. "You okay?"

Alex smiled and looked at them both as their faces showed their concern. "I just feel a little woozy. I'll be fine after I have a drink or something."

"Alex, get something to eat and then try to do as much paperwork as possible before you go home." Deakins told her and she gave him a small nod. They both stood up and left his office, as soon as the door was closed Deakins was rubbing both his temples. How did the day turn into this?

--------------------------

Alex was sat at her desk trying to do her work but she was feeling incredibly tired and she felt like she had a headache the size of the tri-state area. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and then tried to continue her work. She looked up to see Bobby looking at her with concern. "Eames? Are you alright?"

Alex nodded, stifling another yawn. "I'm fine."

"What made you get into a fight?" Bobby asked, after the curiosity that had been a small flame was now threatening to burn him. He'd been sitting there all afternoon wanting to find out what started that fight.

"Hey!" she said, pointedly looking at him. "For the record I wasn't fighting... I was caught in the middle." Alex yawned again and she put her face into her hands, desperately wishing she was in her bed because she could feel herself falling into sleep right at her desk.

Actually, she must have fallen to sleep because the next thing she knew a hand was on her arm. She pulled her face away from her hands and saw Deakins semi-crouched beside her. "Alex, go home."

She shook her head, "No, I can do this." she was determined to finish her work, knowing it would just be there tomorrow.

"I'm sure Bobby will do some of it for you." Deakins told her, looking at Bobby 'telling' him he'd be doing some. Bobby nodded. "So why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Alex finally nodded, realising she'd managed to find a way to get Bobby to do her paperwork, although she hadn't intentionally chosen that method and she doubted she choose it anytime soon either. Standing up she grabbed her coat and bag and smiled at them before leaving the office quietly and quickly. "You think she's alright?" Deakins asked Bobby as they watched her reteating.

Bobby nodded, "I think she just needs to sleep." He looked at Deakins, "What started that fight?"

Deakins sighed, "Apparently it was personal." he told him as he turned and walked back to his office. Bobby watched him do so and then turned back to where he'd last seen Alex, walking down the coridor, although she had now gone.

-------------------------------

Alex had gone home and slept like she said she would but she hadn't slept for long when she suddenly felt this unnerving feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. Getting out of bed she went to the bathroom to see if it was her injury that was making her feel ill but it wasn't. Looking around the room she realised she was just being silly but at least she didn't feel like she was on deaths doorstep anymore.

But she still had a bad feeling and she couldn't place it. She sat back down on her bed and tried to think about what it could be. The only thing she could come up with was that she hadn't gone to see Mike to see if he was okay. Looking around the room one last time she decided to go and see him, even though she knew he'd probably be asleep. Sighing she quickly changed and rushed out of her bedroom, grabbing her keys, cell and coat she rushed out the door and into her car.

Reaching his apartment building she got out of her car and headed for the main door. Finding his number she rang his buzzer and waited for an answer. She didn't wait long but the only answer she got was a deep croaky sound of the words 'it's open'. Worried a little she went into the building and headed straight for his apartment.

When she reached it the door was ajar, frowning she walked inside and the first thing she noticed was that it was a mess and the second thing she noticed was that Mike was no-where in sight. "Mike?" she called out for him but she didn't get a response. Her worry growing she closed the door behind her and walked straight through the apartment looking for him. She found him in his bathroom, propped up at the sink, seemingly in pain as he was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "Mike?" she walked over to him and he tried to smile for her but it didn't come out like a smile. She grabbed the cloth from his hand and ran some cold water onto it then she put it back onto his nose.

"You seem to have new injuries." she noted as he stood back from the sink once his nose bleed had stopped.

"Yeah." he muttered, sighing hard.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, concerned for his well-being since it looked like he'd been in another fight.

"Nothing." he said walking out of the bathroom. Alex sighed and immediately followed him after picking up some more gauze.

"Don't protect me, Mike. I want to know what's going on!" She told him, allowing her voice level to rise a little to show her frustration. Mike sat down on the sofa and looked at her.

"So it's okay for you to protect me but not the other way around?" he asked, she could tell he was in a bad mood "Alex, I'm gonna protect you that's just the way it is."

Sighing, she walked over to him and handed him the gauze from the bathroom. "Fine." she gave in only because she didn't want to get into an argument in the middle of the night. "But you have to let me protect you too and that starts with you telling me what the hell is going on." She looked around the room, taking in the broken furniture and small patches of blood. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." he nodded slowly, giving in and deciding to tell her. "He thinks I've ruined his career." he pulled a face of disbelief. "Go figure!" he shrugged, "He came in with the intention of starting that first fight just to get back at me!"

"Get back at you for what?" asked Alex, confused. Mike looked at her but he seemed hesitant to answer that question. "Mike? Please tell me?"

"You don't really need to know, it's just bad history..." he started but she touched his arm to stop him, he looked down at her hand and then back at her face.

"Tell me anyway." she told him, insistant. Mike nodded and looked at her, trying to find the words to explain to her what had happened without taking too long to do so.

Alex simply waited for him to start.

---------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Antagonist**

And waited for quite a while she did. He seemed to be trying to piece together his own memories. He wanted to tell it to her in some kind of order to avoid the 50 questions that was sure to follow his explanation. Alex was at on the edge of the sofa, angled so that she was almost facing him. He was sitting back trying to lessen the pain in his ribs and back. "I used to work with him. He was my partner back when were rookies." He finally told her, "We were partners for quite a long time and of course, he became a good friend." Alex nodded, understanding that, she still spoke to all her previous partners as well. "But-" he paused, "we - uh - got called to a disturbance in downtown Brooklyn where it seemed several guys were having a shooting match." He stopped talking, his face distant as he remembered.

"You were called in to try to difuse the situation?" Alex asked. Mike nodded, her voice bringing him back to reality.

"It seemed we were only making it worse." he sighed. "Turned out that a cop shoot-out was what they were after."

"Is that what happened? You all just started shooting?" She asked, and he began rubbing his mouth in frustration.

"Not straight away. Harris thought we had complete control of the situation so he moved out into the open, talking to them." Mike sat forward a little, as he was becoming uncomfortable. "I didn't like it because he was allowing himself to be a target and I'd tried to pull him back." he laughed, sarcastically. "He even holstered his gun." pausing again as he remembered, "That's when they started shooting at us. Harris tried to duck out of the way but he'd been shot-" a beat, "by me."

"By you?" Alex asked, unsure of the truth of that fact.

Mike nodded, "I shot him in the arm because I missed my actual target."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Alex said, trying to comfort him but she realised that was an impossibility.

Mike shook his head, "I tried to say sorry when he was in hospital but he said he didn't care." He looked at Alex, his face showing his guilt momentarily. "I really was sorry and I didn't blame him for asking for a new partner."

"But?"

"But he seemed to get more and more angry with me as time went on." he paused, "I eventually was sent to another precinct just so we could be seperated." Mike really wanted to stand up and do something, anything but he couldn't move. "I didn't see him for years and then I got sent to Staten Island."

"He was there?"

Mike shook his head, "No, he was just one of those that showed up to gloat, to shove it in my face and have a good laugh out of it."

"So what? He showed up today just to reignite a feud?" Alex asked, incredulously.

Mike shrugged, "I don't know. I remember him saying something about a 'big shot' and 'don't blow it'. I guess that he was trying to make me look bad, not that I need any help with that." Mike turned to look at her, his regret so apparent that Alex was taken back. "What if I have blown it?"

Alex shook her head, "I doubt that." she told him. After a moments thought she then added, "We're both on report so what happens to me will happen to you." Mike sighed, not enjoying that prospect at all. He didn't want anything to happen to her career, she was a better cop than he was, in his mind, and she deserved better than that.

"What he said to you..." Mike started to say, but he was unsure. "About you, I-"

"You don't have to say anything." she interrupted, putting her hand on his face. "I know."

He took her hand from his face and he just held onto it, "When you were standing in the middle of us and trying to stop us... I was gonna leave it." His voice was deep and rough. "But then he hit you." Mike stopped not wanting to say anything else. He couldn't understand why Rob had chosen to hit her, it had been the right move on his part if what he wanted was to enrage Mike into a beat down between each other but how did Rob notice that? He noticed how Alex seemed somehow disappointed with that and he knew why. She was a cop and she felt she didn't need protection. "I'm sorry but it's in my nature to protect and ... I do know where you're coming from but..." he let his sentence trail off, unable to find the right words.

She gave him a kiss to say he was forgiven. "Just try not do it all the time. I'll go mad." she told him, with a smirk. "I don't want you to keep getting into fights because I don't like the idea of travelling on a ferry everyday to see you!" she joked, hoping to lighten his mood and it had the desired effect because he gave her a grin.

"It's alright, I don't think he'll be back here." Mike said, in a low but amused tone of voice.

"Why?" Alex asked, curious as to why he was so sure. He came back once already why not for a third.

"Because trust me, he's way worse off than me!"

"You won?" she asked, incredulously. Looking at his injuries, "This is what the winner looks like?"

"Yep." Mike confimed, grinning at his victory. He'd promised himself he would and he did it, without even having to go out of his way to do so.

"Well for his sake he'd better not come back." Alex mumbled, watching as Mike smiled at her.

"Now look who's being protective." he said, grinning. She sat back into the sofa and put her head gently onto his shoulder, the only part of him she could see that wasn't injured.

"Yeah, it's in my nature too." she told him, calmly. "Which is why I'm about 10 seconds away from dragging you to a hospital."

He turned his head to look at her as best as he could from the obscure angle. "I don't think so."

"Oh?" Alex asked, sitting up a little to get a better look of his face. "Want to challenge me to that?" she knew he couldn't, which just proved her point.

"I hate hospitals." he told her, hating the very thought of stepping inside one.

----------------------------

He had lost the battle; that's what was going through Mike's mind as they were in the ER at the hospital. He'd been stripped down to his vest and boxers whilst Alex was with him in the cubicle as she tried desperately not to notice but, of course, because she was trying not to, she was noticing. A doctor had already examined him and they were waiting for him to be taken to X-ray. Mike had told the doctor he didn't need one but he'd discovered that it was apparently the doctors decision... and Alex's, who sat there telling him that he should do as the good doctor suggests.

"How long does it take?" Mike grumbled, as he was at on the bed whilst Alex was sat on the chair as they waited for someone to take him to X-ray.

"As long as it takes." Alex replied, watching him as he grew more and more restless. She was also beginning to feel tired but she wouldn't leave him because she was the one who'd insisted he go in the first place. Mike was tapping the side of the bed, making a clanging noise as his ring hit the metal material.

"God." Mike groaned, "I hate doctors!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Is there anything in this place you don't hate?"

"Well, yeah." he replied and she looked at him curious as to what that answer could be in the hopes she could get it and stop him from moaning. "You're here." She just laughed at that answer, she should've known it wouldn't have been something that could've been helpful.

The curtain was pulled back and a young porter arrived with a wheelchair. "Mike Logan?" he asked, holding a file. Mike nodded, "I'm here to take you to x-ray." the man said cheerfully. Mike didn't feel so cheerful, he looked at Alex silently begging her to save him from this horror but she just smiled.

Mike stood up and shook his head as the porter pointed to the wheelchair. "No." he said simply but were more than just determination. The porter looked at Alex who shrugged, she wasn't going to try that one.

The porter smiled cheerfully again, "Alright then Mike, we'll take the chair with us incase you need it." He pulled back the curtain further to allow Mike to get through. Mike groaned at the man's cheery attitude. The porter looked at Alex, "Is your girlfriend coming?" Mike nodded and Alex followed.

The porter continued pushing the wheelchair as Mike and Alex walked with him as he led the way. Alex could swear she could hear Mike saying he was going to 'throttle that man for being so damned happy so early in the morning'. Another thing he must have hated about hospitals then.

--------------------------

It turned out that Mike had a fracture in his rib and some bruising on his back, and was quite lucky not to have a broken nose. He'd been ordered to go home and sleep and not go into work for several days at best a week if he could manage it. Alex had intended to phone Deakins as soon as it wasn't so early in the morning. Mike was now in his bed, comfortable and very glad to be away from the hospital because he was sure he was going to implode if he'd stayed there another moment longer.

But he was thankful Alex had taken him there because he was told that he could've made his injury worse. Now he was wrapped up in tight support for his ribs and was hopefully on the road to recovery. All he hoped was that Rob Harris also had broken ribs, he'd certainly heard something crack on the man. Rob definitely had severe injuries on his face and it gave Mike great pleasure to know that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Mike wasn't really suffering because Alex was still there. Although he'd tried to get her to stay in his bedroom with him she refused simply because she didn't want to hurt him. He could hear her doing something though but he wasn't sure what. He called out her name and she came in to find out what was wrong. "What are you doing?" he asked, once her head peered around the door.

"I'm making a drink. Did you want one?" she asked. Mike shook his head.

"Alex, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Mike asked, although he knew the answer to that already. She walked into the room fully, shaking her head. Sitting down on the bed she looked at him.

"I'd rather stay here and make sure you do as you're told!"

Mike chuckled, "And what happens when you go to work later?"

Alex shrugged, "I'll call you to check up on you."

Mike shook his head, he hadn't meant that, "No, what happens when you fall to sleep at your desk?"

Alex shrugged again, not bothered, "I'll take a pillow."

Mike laughed at her and held out his hand. "Come on, just lay down here." she looked at him and shook her head. "You won't hurt me, I can't move." That also meant that couldn't do anything exciting either. Alex sighed and laid down beside him, taking his hand in hers. Smiling as he turned his head but not his body to look at her. "Better." he said, satisfied.

"How come you hate hospitals so much?" Alex asked, after they'd been silent for a little while.

"I don't know, I just do." he replied, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Thankful that it wasn't his broken hand. "Do you wanna know what I do love though?" he asked.

Alex had her eyes closed as she said, "Mmmm, what?"

Mike looked at her as she was falling to sleep, he smiled. "You." was the only answer he gave and it was enough to open her eyes as she realised what he'd said. She looked into his eyes but she couldn't say anything. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she could tell from the way he'd said it but it had taken her by complete surprise. She wasn't even sure she'd heard it.

She looked at him and she finally made a movement with her mouth; she smiled at him. Finding her voice she said, "I love you, too." He grinned at that and all he could do was lay there as she leaned in to kiss him. If it weren't for his injuries she was certain they'd have been more enthusiastic with their kiss but she just pulled away and smiled at him.

-----------------------------

Let me know what you think.

This series is like my baby and I'm a mother who likes comments on said baby. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

This story was originally going to end there and you'd get like a small blurb in the next story. However, I considered Podie1's request and since there were a few 'scenes' in my head. I thought I'd continue on. This series does actually have a layout and the rest of this particular story is now an addition.

So this is for Podie1, who is my most loyal reviewer!

**The Antagonist (Epilogue) **

Captain Deakins was normally a calm and collected person who rarely lost his temper but he was hitting the edge today. A storm was a brewing and officers and detectives alike were minding their own business staying out his way. The only one who couldn't avoid him was Detective Barek and that's because her partner wasn't there, and as soon as Detective Eames arrived she'd be in serious trouble.

Alex was late. It hadn't been her fault, she stayed up most of the night with Mike in the ER (but Deakins didn't know about that yet) and then when she'd taken him home she'd fallen asleep with him and there had been no pre-programmed alarm to wake her up at the right time. Mike had apparently 'accidentally' switched it off. Then there was her head injury giving her the headache the size of a State and she wasn't exactly in a good mood herself when she realised she was late.

She rushed into the squadroom, almost colliding with the double doors. Her partner looked concerned but amused at her tardiness. She had just reached her desk when she could hear Deakins yelling at her to get into his office. Alex physically and mentally cringed. This wasn't going to be good. Bobby offered her a smile for good luck and she accepted it before gathering her strength and boldy walking into her Captain's office.

Once in, he indicated for her to close the door, which she promptly did. Watching his face she could tell his mood was awful and his temper would be easily strikeable. Despite that she moved further into the room because Alex was the brave one. So she kept telling herself, so now was the time to prove it. "Alex, what the hell is going on?" His tone of voice was one of those I'm-not-in-the-mood-so-don't-mess-with-me ones.

Alex wasn't sure as to what he was referring to but the only thing she knew about was that she was late. "I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept." Deakins didn't look impressed. "There is a good reason for that."

"Alex, I'm referring to Logan." He told him, still angry but his voice tone lower. Alex screwed up her face into a frown, he knew about that? "I want to know why Robert Harris now has multiple injuries that weren't there yesterday." Alex's frown disappear and was replaced with realisation as she considered what had happened. "Including a broken jaw, multiple fractured ribs, a fracture in his ankle... should I go on?"

Alex shook her head slightly. "Sir, you should know that Mike didn't go after him." She wanted to defend him, and she felt that this was her only chance.

"Oh? Because Harris' injuries say otherwise!"

"Harris came to see Mike at his apartment. Mike has fractured ribs as well. I spent most of the night in ER with him." She told him, making sure that he understood. Despite how upset she felt inside her voice was calm and steady. "If you don't believe me you should see his apartment. Harris may be worse off but it wasn't Mike who started it. It's not like Mike called him and asked him to come over to be beaten up."

Deakins sighed and sat in his chair as he felt that fact hit him. "So, Harris went to Logan?" Deakins asked, and Alex nodded. Deakins rubbed his eyes in frustration. After a few moments of silence he said, "Unfortunately nobody is going to believe Logan."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I told Mike not to touch anything." Alex told him with a small smile. "Harris didn't wear gloves." she added when Deakins looked at her with curiosity.

"Are you saying you want to turn his home into a crime scene?" Deakins asked, not really knowing if that would work.

"If that's what it takes to prove it then yes!" She told him, her confidence showing and her determination was not held back. Deakins couldn't help but admire it that's why she was a great cop.

"What about Logan? How is he?" Deakins asked after he nodded his approval for her plan of action.

"He's in alot of pain and with good reason." Alex said and then she sat down opposite Deakins. "Captain, I know that he hasn't been here a year yet and that he hasn't always had a good record but..."

Deakins held up his hand to stop her. "Alex, you don't have to do that. He's a member of my squad and he's done exemplary work since he's been here. We'll protect him." Alex smiled and nodded, that was what she needed to hear.

------------------------------------

Alex had been given a key by Mike so that he didn't have to get up to open the door for her or buzz her in. Alex had been told to go in first to get Mike some stuff together so that he was ready when CSU arrived, which would be in minutes so Alex had to be super fast. She opened his door and started heading for his bedroom and stopped when she saw Mike in his kitchen, seemingly reaching for something. "Mike, what are you doing?" She asked, walking over to him. "You're supposed to be resting? They call it bed rest for a reason!"

"I wanted a coffee!" he groaned, "And now I'm cursing myself for having high cupbards!" he was clutching to his ribs as if he were in agony. Looking at her he said, "These hurt more than they did yesterday."

"Have you taken your medicine?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Mike shook his head, that was the answer she expected. Alex sighed, shaking her head. "Mike, we have to go."

"Go?" He asked, confused. "You're not sending me back to bed?" Alex shook her head, unintentionally smiling at the way he made an innocent sentence sound not so innocent.

"CSU is on it's way here." She told him and he looked even more confused. "It seems that Harris beat you to the punch. This is the only way to prove that he came here." She walked away from him and went into his bedroom, quickly grabbing some stuff together, and his medicine, shoving them into a bag

Mike didn't follow her, he knew that by the time he'd have caught up with her she'd already be on her way back out. She did within two minutes and she smiled at him. "So where are we going? Yours?" Alex nodded, they could hear sirens in the distance.

"Let's go." She watched him as he looked pained trying to move. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Mike nodded, "As long as we take the elevator." Alex smiled and walked over to him, wordlessly offering for him to lean on her. He did so and together they walked out of his apartment just as CSU were walking into the building.

When they reached her home, Alex had already received a call from Deakins telling them that they'd found three sets of fingerprints on the scene, hers, Mikes and Harris'. The latter being the jackpot. It was the evidence they'd needed and that's all that mattered. It was upto Deakins to get that evidence across to the chief of D's so that he knew who had sought out who and who instigated the fight. Alex's job was to make sure Mike was okay.

Standing in her kitchen she was making him that coffee he'd spent ages trying to attain in his own kitchen, unsuccessfully. "So, how long do you think they're gonna be there?" He asked her, as she poured the hot water into two mugs.

She shrugged, "Probably a few days. They'll preserve the scene for a while just in case." she told him, although she wasn't really sure how long Deakins intended to keep a hold of his home. "You can stay here though. It's okay." She held out a mug for him and waited as he gingerly sat down on the chair. Once he was sat down he took the offered drink and sighed as he reveled in its warmth. "After you have that you should go to bed!" she sounded like she was giving him a direct order to which he raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I'm telling you what to do."

"I guess I'll be alright then." He told her with a smirk. "With Nurse Alex taking care of me!"

Alex snorted, "I'm not wearing a nurses uniform."

Mike looked disappointed. "Damn!" he muttered, and then grinned at her. She shook her head telling him that her answer was still no. Alex took her drink and sat down on the chair next to him. He watched her as she did so. She could tell he was watching so she mouthed 'what?'. He smiled, "I know I was on meds last night but I meant what I said."

She smiled, "I meant it too."

He grinned at her and added, "I really wanted to prove it to you last night." He laughed, "But I..." he looked down as his tightly wrapped up ribs.

"It's okay." she smiled, "Besides I'd rather wait 'til you're at your best!" she said with a grin.

Mike chuckled and suddenly felt excited. "Well, that's the best incentive I've ever had to get better soon!" Alex laughed and although Mike wanted to laugh as much as she, he didn't want to hurt his ribs so he held his laugh back as best as he could.

Alex nodded in agreement. "It does beat a Hallmark card."

---------------------------------

Alex had had to go back to work despite the fact that she wanted to stay with Mike. Seeing as how Deakins had been in a bad mood she knew not to try her luck. Whilst she had been there everyone had come up to her wanting a report on how well Mike was. Carolyn was especially worried about her partner and Alex said she could come round later with her to see him. She'd managed to get a lot of paperwork done, even though she was still suffering from a headache but she had assurances that the pain would only last a few days.

After Carolyn had visited, Alex had insisted that Mike go to bed. Although Mike had tried to win the discussion it seemed that Alex was adamant that he sleep. Mike had sighed in defeat and was in bed.

Mike was trying to sleep but he couldn't. He was too uncomfortable, his ribs didn't hurt too much thanks to his meds but he couldn't sleep in a comfortable position he was stuck on his back. He was bored so he called out for Alex. "Alex!" When she came in she looked worried and he realised that he must have given her cause for concern because she thought he was asleep. "Sorry." he told her, as she sat down on the bed. "I'm just bored."

"Sorry, I don't have a TV in my bedroom." she told him, silently wishing she had got one anyway.

Mike snorted, "Everyone has a TV in their bedroom."

Alex shook her head, "No, not me." she smiled, "But I think my Dad has a small spare one I could see if he could lend it to me tomorrow."

"Saved by the Dad!" Mike said in approval. Alex chuckled at him but she winced at the shooting pain in her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Mike, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, laying down next to him.

"Liar." he told her, softly telling her off. "Don't lie to me."

"It's just a headache." she shrugged. "I've had it ever since Harris hit me. I'll be fine." Mike kissed her head. Alex smiled, here she was supposed to be looking after him and he was trying to look after her. She heard a grumbling noise and she lifted her head to look at him. "Are you still hungry?" she asked, incredulously. She'd already made dinner when Carolyn was there.

Mike shrugged, "A little."

"Why didn't you say something?" she chided him, a little annoyed that he didn't tell her.

"I didn't want you to have to keep cooking for me." He told her, and he didn't. He couldn't help that he was hungry, he was a big man and he liked to eat no matter how injured he was.

"I wouldn't have cooked." she laughed, "I'd have ordered something."

"Oh." Mike said, grinning. "In that case I'll have chinese." She leaned over him and reached for her phone. Smiling she dialed the number for the chinese place. "You have it on speed dial?" he asked and Alex nodded. "My kind of woman!"

-----------------------------

I hope this doesn't disappoint. :)


End file.
